


12

by betahomura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Slow Build, first fic, might have succ later on, oikawa is an astronomy major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betahomura/pseuds/betahomura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was expecting so much out of university - he’d been accepted with a sports scholarship, his classes weren’t demanding, and best of all, he would never have to look that asshole Tooru in the eyes ever again. <br/>That is, until he found out they were assigned to the same dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so awful at writing intros lmao (and at writing fics in general..)  
> But here's my first attempt at writing a fic! This is for my best friend. 
> 
> I love him so much I wrote him this sin :^)  
> (please read notes at end!)

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
Kageyama could feel his stomach drop as he awkwardly fumbled with the keys to his dorm room. Although anything rarely went smoothly for him, he was not expecting his first moments in his new home to begin like this. Maybe he had grabbed the wrong set from the secretary downstairs? Maybe he had read his introductory university letter wrong?  
Regardless, he was unable to open the door, so basically, this all was for naught. The years of nightly practices, the failed tests, the teachers bribed so he could participate in the next day’s tournament. Kageyama had finally persevered through the train wreck that was Karasuno Highschool, just to begin his university career like this. He slumped down against the wall and let out a sigh. At least the constantly chatty Shouyo had been assigned to a different room.   
It had seemed like an eternity before Kageyama finally heard footsteps coming from down the hall. He glanced up, a glimmer of hope flashing in his eyes. As the steps gradually became louder, he scrambled to stand up, dropping his backpack in the process. The raven-haired boy grumbled as he bent back down pick up his belongings, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt a warm hand ruffle his hair.  
“Tobio-chan!! Funny to meet you here! Did you really miss my face that much?? I charge for autographs now, ya know!”  
Once again, Kageyama felt like emptying the contents of his stomach. He hadn’t even eaten breakfast. Rather than responding to the pompous setter, Kageyama frantically began trying to jam his key back in the door.  
“Oi, Tobio-chan. You’re going to break it!!” Oikawa grimaced as he snatched the key from his junior’s hand and gently placed it in the lock. He gingerly rotated it, smirking when it clicked. “Haha, stupid Tobio. You were so blinded by my perfection that you were holding this upside down!!”   
Kageyama tried grabbing it back, but the brown-haired asshole raised his arm up so it was out of his reach and pushed the door open. While Kageyama stumbled into the room, Oikawa cocked his hand on his hip to take inventory of the space around him. It was a typical university dorm - white, bare walls. Aged carpet peeling from the floor, and suspicious stains scattered around the room. Most importantly, a dodgy bunk bed shoved against one wall. The two made eye contact for a split second, then darted towards the frame. Kageyama threw one arm on the top bunk and struggled to pull himself up, Oikawa pulling him down.  
“S-SStupid! Let go! I was here first!”  
Oikawa dodged a foot and yanked harder. “T-TOBIO-CHAN! I’m your senpai!!! Let me have the top bunk!!”  
Kageyama looked down to glare at Oikawa. “Fuck you, Tooru!! It’s my property.”  
Oikawa suddenly released his grasp, causing Kageyama to lose his balance and let go.   
“Okay.. fair and square.. Let’s rock paper scissors over this.” He winked, and held his hand out. “It’s the only way to decide. All’s fair in democracy.”  
Begrudgingly. Kageyama shook Oikawas hand and grunted. “Fine.”  
The brown haired elder winked. “Rock….paper...scissors!”  
Kageyama laid down paper.  
Oikawa chose scissors.  
Letting out a small chuckle, Oikawa clambered to the top bunk. “Sucks to suck, Tobio-chan! Hope you don’t mind sleeping on the bottom bunk for the YEAR!! Like a loser! HA!!”  
Tobio silently shot daggers at Oikawa. “You’re such an ass, you know…”  
“What’s that? You’re madly in love with me and want in my pants? WELL, get in line!!!”  
Rolling his eyes, Kageyama shoved himself into his bed. It wasn’t even late, but this was exhausted. Perhaps this was some awful, twisted nightmare. Maybe the stress had finally gotten to him. Whatever, he just needed to sleep. He’d unpack after class tomorrow.

Tobio sighed and quickly succumbed to the fatigue that was dragging his eyelids down. This would hopefully be over in a quick six to eight hours.

“Uhgng-uguh.. Sorry, Kiyoko-chan, but this is just for us boys! It’s just.. For us… ”   
Kageyama’s eyes snapped wide open as he heard a familiar voice fill the room. He rolled over, covering his ears with his pillow.  
“Kiyoko. Why yes.. .I’d love to inspect your breasts..”  
He groaned. Kageyama pulled himself up and stared ahead at the wall. Was it not too late to pull out of college?  
Relinquishing his hopes of sleeping, Kageyama stretched his biceps, then clambered out of bed and pulled his trainers on. He might as well take a run while he had the chance.

When Kageyama finally returned, the sun had begun to creep over the horizon. He hastily undid the lock, and let himself in. Surveying the room, Kageyama gulped when he realized his room mate was absent. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder once again.  
“Morning, Tobio-chan! Ready to get some breakfast?”   
Kageyama grimaced. “Stop calling me that.. I’m going down alone.”   
“Awh, why so grumpy about it? It’s so cute when you’re like this.”  
Kageyama shook him off and headed back out the door.  
In the dining hall, Kageyama grabbed a bowl and headed straight towards the cereal dispensers. Scanning his options, he decided upon the neon Fruity Pebbles and pulled the lever down.   
To his dismay, it broke off in his hand.   
Cereal poured on the floor, like a sugary, diabetic, Biblical Flood. Kageyama stared, defeated, as the other patrons in the hall ignored his plight. He turned to call an attendant, until he was taken off guard by “NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! NOT THE FRUITY PEBBLES!! THOSE WERE THE BEST ONES!!!!!!!!!”  
Kageyama spun around on his heels to be faced by a morose Oikawa, who was now kicking his feet around in the pool of multicolored cereal. Slowly, Oikawa’s eyes rose up to meet his former rival’s. “Was this..you?”  
“N-No! It came off in my hand, stupid.”  
Oikawa’s face darkened as he glared at his room mate. “This was an unforgivable sin… Do not look at me, or speak to me, or even THINK of me.. For a while.”  
Kageyama rolled his eyes again. “Fine, whatever, Tobio. I’ll see you later.”  
“No you wont, Stupid-yama!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being so short. Next chapter will be better, if anyone's actually interested in a next one :"""""""""""""""""""")


End file.
